5 Girls, 3 Boys
by Tri-Lovegood15
Summary: It's the new generation of the Gallaghar Girls. Who are these new boys that are taking over the school? Why are they here? Why is the whole school in lock down?   5 new girls, but only 3 new boys.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

_Taz_

My day started out normal (well as normal as it can ever get as a spy at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women). Sophie and I were sitting in our room, watching as the computer loaded:

_100% Loaded..._

"Finally!" I sighed, walking over to sit on the bed. "What are you waiting for; let's hack into Ella's computer and find out where she is!" This was our normal first day; I would arrive first, mess the room up and wait for Sophie to come along and scream at me that messing up the room leaves us less time to hack into Ella's computer and find out where she is. Usually, after Ella arrives (making sure her entrance was grand enough), we would hide away from Gail, who would be looking for me.

"You know, I would have found her by know if some random guy hadn't started talking to me on the computer, literally. Come see, Taz," Sophie said. I jumped up from the bed and ran over to Sophie. Sophie pushed her glasses up her nose. "Read it." Sophie said, shoving the laptop over to me.

_RandomGuyNo.2: hi..._

_Sophie911: wat do you want?_

_RandomGuyNo.2: how r u?_

_Sophie911: did u even read the last comment?_

_RandomGuyNo.2: meh..._

"What do I say?" Sophie panicked.

"Calm down," I said, awkwardly patting Sophie on the back, "I'll take it from here."

"NO!" Sophie squealed.

"You know, by now I thought some alarm would've gone off from my computer." A voice came from the doorway. I turned to find Ella leaning against the door, posing like some supermodel. I love my best friend, but sometimes, she can be a bit of a show-off. I rolled my eyes. "What, no hugs for the prettiest girl in school?" Ella took her arm down (probably just so we could hear all her bracelets clanging together).

"Shut up and come over here," I said. BOOM! CRASH! CLICK! "And let me help with your- how many bags do you have this year?"

"Ha, ha. I only have 7 this time, not like last year's 12! I have 2 for my shoes, 3 from my clothes, 1 for my bags and 1 for accessories! Oh, and then there's my makeup bag and my wash bag," Ella listed. I walked over and took 4 of Ella's big suitcases and her makeup bag and wash bag.

"Just put them-" BOOM! I dumped the bags beside Ella's bed and walked back to Sophie and her computer. Ella walked up behind me and slapped me on the back. I turned on my heel and stared down Ella. The thing with you should know about me is that I can stare down _anyone_ into doing _anything_. "Sorry!" Ella cried. "Now, what did you want to show me?"

"Look at what Sophie has been doing instead of tracking you down." I turned and looked at what the computer said now.

_Sophie911: i asked you, what do u want?_

_RandomGuyNo.2: i wanted to talk to someone, someone like u_

_Sophie911: r u flirting with me, cos 2 things; 1, u barely know me and 2, how do u even know im a girl?_

_RandomGuyNo.2: 2 things; 1, i wouldn't tell u if i was flirting with u and 2, how do u even know im a guy?_

_Sophie911: you're irritating me._

_RandomGuyNo.2: but i barely know you!_

_Sophie911: now you're just **imitating** me!_

"Why isn't he responding?" Sophie said, standing up to face us. "It's been 5 minutes!"

"Sophie?" I said, surprisingly calmer than I thought, considering I just got slapped on the back.

"WHAT?" Sophie screamed, not so calmly.

"Um...don't worry." I said, turning back to the computer.

"You wanted to ask me something, so WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Sophie slapped the table every word she screamed.

"Um, well, why do you care if he respond's or not?" I said nervously.

"I don't," Sophie said flatly before turning to face the computer screen. _Ding!_ That was the sound of 'RandomGuyNo.2' responding.

_RandomGuyNo.2: wat school do u go 2?_

"Should I tell him?" Sophie said nervously.

"NO!" Ella and I shrieked.

_Sophie911: the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women._

"What did you do?" I shouted.

"I responded," Sophie said flatly.

"TAZ?" There was a voice coming from across the hall, followed by the sound of running footsteps. "TAZ?"

"Hide me!" I whispered.

"Where?" Ella whispered in response.

"There you are Taz!" Gail burst in to the room, her red hair falling out of its messy bun, her blue eyes looking as crazy as ever.

"What do you want Gail?" I sighed

"I-" There was a knock on the door and I walked over to find Headmistress Morgan, standing there, waiting for us at the door.

v

"Girls." Headmistress Morgan nodded.

"Headmistress Morgan." We all said in union.

"I was wondering if I could have a quick word with you. All of you." She said, mostly looking at Gail. We all nodded before Headmistress Morgan left the room to head for her office. We all looked at each other before following. Hardly anyone was ever called to the Headmistresses office, especially by the Headmistress herself.

_Well there was the time when there was a...no that couldn't be happening_, I thought. _No, not to us, this couldn't happen_. My thoughts filled up in my mind and by the time we got to the Headmistresses office, my head was full of all different reasons why they could be there, all coming down to the same idea that... _No_, I thought. _Not to u_s.

"Taz," Sophie nudged me in the arm. "Welcome back to the real world," she whispered. We all walked into the office while Headmistress Morgan took her seat at the desk. All of us stood a little further away from the desk. Gail stood next to me and took my hand. I shoved it away.

"Sit girls," Headmistress Morgan said. We all obeyed, squeezing into the couch that was made for 2. "Now, why I summoned you here. It's hard for me to say this to you, you girls are so close." I gave a sidewards glance to Gail, who looked half excited, half nervous to be here. Headmistress Morgan sighed.

_This can't be happening, this can't be happening. Please no, please no!_ My thoughts were interrupted by an elderly lady who shuffled into the office like it was hers. After my 4 years of training, I have learnt not to trust anyone, but this lady looked so innocent, so I couldn't help but jump up and help the lady, but Headmistress Morgan stopped me.

"Topaz," I flinched, I hated being called by my birth name. "I think our guest is fine on her own." I swivelled on my heel to face my Headmistress and was about to speak up before the whole room went black and black lights started flashing.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" The intercom was shrieking. There was a horrible scream as Sophie was knocked out.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Came the voice of Headmistress Morgan.

"WHO DO YOU THINK?" I heard someone shriek. _Who's that?_ I thought.

"Back off!" Headmistress Morgan shouted. There was the sound of Headmistress Morgan being attacked behind the desk before I heard something coming from outside. _BOOM!_ I heard the door burst open before I was grabbed by a rough hand.

"Get off!" I shoved the hand off.

"Come with us, please. We're here to help!" A voice came.

_That's a boy's voice,_ I thought. _But this is a school for girls. Unless..._

"Are you 'RandomGuyNo.2'?" Taz asked.

"Oh my god! I'll explain later! Just come with me!" The voice sounded panicked now.

"Fine," I agreed. I wouldn't let the boy take my hand though so he finally realised that I would just follow him, so we ran out. "What about our Headmistress?" I shouted over the intercom, which was still shrieking. From out of nowhere I saw a pair of dark eyes.

"She'll be fine," the voice said. They stopped running and all of a sudden I felt very tired. The boy sat me down and my eyes started to drift close.

"Can't sleep..." I whispered, "Must...save...must..." I never finished my sentence before I blacked out.

v

I woke up a few times. The first time, I felt a hand on my forehead. On normal circumstances, I would have smacked the hand away, but today I was too tired to and personally, I actually liked the warmth the hand was giving me. I fell back into my deep sleep.

The second time I woke, I heard people who must have been in the midst of a conversation.

"We have to stay!" I could have sworn I had heard that voice before but I couldn't remember where.

"It's not safe here." Another voice was saying.

"Exactly why we should stay!" The first voice protested.

"But we don't know when-" The second voice stopped and looked over to where I was _supposed_ to be sleeping. I quickly closed my eyes, and just as quickly, I fell back to sleep.

The third time I woke, there was no hand on my forehead, nor was there any voices. I slowly (and painfully) sat up. I checked out my surroundings and found that Ella, Sophie and Gail had also been taken into this mysterious room. They were all asleep. What I also found was a girl I had never seen before. The girl had long, black wavy hair that was falling into her face; a pair of daggy jeans and a Gallagher Academy shirt.

_Why would she do this to us? Why? _I thought. The door opened on the other side of the room and 3 boys walked in.

_I thought this was a girl's school! _My thoughts exploded in my mind. All 3 boys walked up to me. The one on the left had dark eyes (I couldn't tell whether they were brown or black) and dark red hair, the colour of fire. He seemed to be tilting his head in every direction trying to find something. He had on a 'Keep Calm and Carry On' t-shirt and a pair of jeans that seemed 2 sizes too big for him. The one on the middle had dazzling, bright blue eyes and short black hair. He was (how Ella would put it) **really** hot. He was wearing a black t-shirt covered with a leather jacket and loose skinny jeans. The one on the right had bright green eyes and blond hair that looked like it hadn't been touched in 3 months. He had 'Harry Potter' glasses that kept slipping down his nose. He was wearing a purple plaid shirt and a pair of loose jeans (which he probably thought made him look 'cool'). Skinny Jeans walked right up to me, where as the others stayed back. Glasses seemed to be glancing at Sophie and Keep Calm was glaring at Glasses.

"I'm James," Skinny Jeans said, "That's Aiden," He pointed at Keep Calm, "And that's Xavier." James pointed a finger at Glasses.

"What?" Xavier asked, dreamily.

"Oh, and you should know you've been asleep for 2 days…what's your name?"

"I'm Taz." I told James flatly.

"What's your full name?" Aiden stepped forward and asked.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked, with a strong voice.

"It's Topaz." The boys turned to find Ella standing shakily and smiling dazzlingly. I stood up and almost collapsed, and would have if Aiden hadn't run up and caught me. I shoved him off and stood up myself. There was a groan from behind us and Sophie came waddling up.

"Who is that?" Sophie asked, pointing to Lady Glasses.

"That's Jasmine. She's new." Xavier recited this like his life depended on it.

"What room is she in?" Before I had even said it, I knew what the answer to that was.

"Yours." Xavier finally tore his eyes away from Sophie, but only long enough to give me my answer. I hadn't realized this before, but now all 6 of us were standing in a circle.

"Hi Taz!" Gail grabbed my hand, but this time I didn't shove it away. I needed the warmth. I realized something again. What I realized was that each boy seemed to have a girl to lay their eyes on. James was staring at Ella (who was smiling back), Xavier was staring at Sophie and Aiden...well Aiden was staring at me. I pulled my hand away from Gail's, only long enough to clap my hands in the middle of our little circle. All boys and girls were suddenly staring at me (no change for Aiden). I tried to grab Gail's hand again but Gail wouldn't take it.

"Well...um...just one question for our visitors, why are you here?" I asked. I knew it was rude but I seriously needed to know.

"We're here because...well because...we're here to protect you." Aiden stammered.

"What from?" I asked, trying to us a strong voice (and it worked).

"Well...um...we don't know." Aiden rushed his words.

"Oh." I sighed. Apparently, we weren't going to get any answers.

"AAAGGGHHH!" There came a piercing scream from behind us. We all turned to find that the new girl had sat up and she had a worried and panicked look on her face. Xavier ran over and the rest of us followed. Xavier knelt down and felt her temperature.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Where am I? Am I in the hospital? Did I faint again? Was it my asthma? I had a dream! Am I in the-"

"Wait, what was your dream?" Xavier looked confused, but he kept a steady voice.

"I-I was in a limo and I-I came to a-a big s-school and everything went b-b-black with black lights and yelling. And then a-a bomb. And then-and then-" She stopped. "I don't remember."

"Um, well, Jasmine, that wasn't a dream."

"What?" Jasmine was looking around the room, staring at the pack of teenagers that were, in turn, staring back at her. _She is so playing dumb for Xavier_ I thought.

"Well. That wasn't a dream. You're a spy. This is a school for spies and the lights, well the lights; they were there because, well, we're spies. With being a spy comes great responsibility and you have to be good at fighting because sometimes there are missions. And then there are things even grander then a mission and, well, there is a war coming."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This is a chapter that I reckon is probably mostly about Aiden and Jasmine. I'm thinking of doing something between them...I don't know! Please tell me what you think and review over both of my chapters, the first one coming from Taz's point of view and the second from Jasmine's. Enjoy...

_Chapter 2_

_Jasmine_

I woke up in a strange room, screaming. There were at least 7 people (all teenagers) standing around me. I automatically started asking questions.

"Where am I? Am I in the hospital? Did I faint again? Was it my asthma? I had a dream! Am I in the-" I was cut off by a random blond guy, who had 'Harry Potter' glasses on.

"Wait, what was your dream?" The guy asked. He seemed really confused.

"I-I was in a limo," I started, "and I-I came to a-a big s-school and everything went b-b-black with black lights and yelling. And then a-a bomb. And then-and then-" I stopped. "I don't remember." I was racking my brain trying to remember what happened next.

"Um, well, Jasmine, that wasn't a dream." The boy looked worried now.

"What?" I started to wonder why all the nurses in this hospital were teenagers.

"Well. That wasn't a dream. You're a spy. This is a school for spies and the lights, well the lights; they were there because, well, we're spies. With being a spy comes great responsibility and you have to be good at fighting because sometimes there are missions. And then there are things even grander then a mission and, well, there is a war coming." The boy was definitely worried now.

"A-a war?" I didn't know what the boy was talking about. A girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes stepped forward.

"Yeah, a war. Didn't you hear Xavier say it, because I definitely did?" The girl turned to face the other nurses, "Did you hear Xavier clearly state that there is a war coming?" The girl seemed to be asking the other nurses this. All the girls seemed to be nodding their heads. The girl tilted her head to face the boys. They looked confused, but they too started to slowly nod their heads. The girl turned back to me, and by now, I was completely confused.

"Um...well...er...um..." I didn't know what to say, the girl had won me over.

"I'm Taz by the way." The girl was pointing to herself. "That's Ella," she pointed to a girl with golden hair and blue eyes the colour of the sea. The girl definitely had a sense of style. She very carefully nodded her head at me. "That's Sophie," Taz pointed to girl with short brown hair and emerald green eyes covered with a pair of glasses with big lenses. She looked too scared to do anything, "And that, is Gail," She lastly pointed to a younger girl with long, red hair and big, bright blue eyes. She seemed to be waving and smiling at me, but then she caught Taz's eye and she seemed to lose her smile and her energy.

"Hi, I'm Jasmine." I tried my best to sound polite, but it obviously didn't work because Taz just gave me a look of obvious disgust.

"We know." The girl Taz turned on her heel and left the room. Gail followed, as did Sophie and Ella. The boys stayed.

"How come if your nurses, you're so young?" I asked the one named Xavier.

"Um, we're not nurses we're spies to, chosen by your Headmistress to help fight and protect your school," Xavier answered. It took a minute to let me sink this in.

"So, I'm at a school for spies," I said.

"Check." Xavier smiled.

"And we've just been attacked."

"Check." Xavier started to lose his smile.

"And, there's a war coming."

"I hate to say it but, check." Xavier looked sad.

_Why is he so sad? The rest of them aren't as sad as he is_ I thought. A boy from behind stepped forward. He had bright red hair and dark eyes that seemed to be darting in every direction.

"Just if you wanted to know, I'm Aiden and he's James." He pointed behind him at the boy with dark hair and dazzling blue eyes.

"Wow, he's alive," James muttered. Aiden turned around as fast as lighting and walked up to James.

"You really want to go there, Homecoming King?" Aiden's voice was surprisingly calm.

"Sorry, Red," James smirked.

"Sorry about them, Jasmine." Xavier said. "They don't seem to know the seriousness of this mission.

"Sorry, Potter," Aiden said. "But don't you just want to bring some joy into this? I mean it's so depressing." Aiden slumped his shoulders.

"Guys, guys, calm down. We're all fine...for now." I was trying my best to calm the boys down. _Is it working, are they calm, they have to be calm, are they calm?_ My mind exploded with thoughts.

"Yeah...for now." Xavier was trying his best to be calm, while Aiden and James seemed to be shooting comments at each other.

"Goldie Locks!" Aiden said.

"Don't you need to go save Grandma from the wolf?" James shot back.

"Don't _you_ need to go grab your mirror from the bottom of the pool?" Aiden asked.

"Go find your best fri-"

"Guys, SHUT UP!" Xavier couldn't hold his calm any longer. "You're not helping this AT ALL!" I felt so uncomfortable in the middle of all of this. Xavier got up on his feet and stormed over to where James and Aiden were glaring at each other._ Uh-oh_ was all I could think. "If you want to stay on this mission then I suggest you SHUT UP!" I took my chance. I slowly stood up and quietly walked out of the room.

v

When I walked out of the room I found myself in a long tunnel that seemed to lead to complete darkness. The tunnel was lit dimly with torchlight's across the left wall. I sword I could still hear the footsteps of the other girls walking back to- _Wait, where does this tunnel lead to? _I didn't know where I was going but I kept walking. After about 20 minutes of walking, I heard something behind me. _What do I do? What do I do?_ I quickly hid in the shadows and tried to blend in with the darkness of the wall.

"Jasmine? Hello? JASMINE?" I heard Aiden's voice coming towards me.

"Yes?" I stepped out of my hiding place and screamed. "What happened to you?" Standing in front of me _was _Aiden, but he looked different, he looked...attacked. His shirt was torn in all different places, his pants were more daggy than ever and his face was scratched so bad, it looked like a tiger had had a go at it.

"Long story, now MOVE!" Aiden grabbed my arm (not my hand I realized) and pulled me down the tunnel.

"What's wrong?" I yelled so I could be heard over our footsteps.

"I'll tell you when we get there," Aiden said this like it was a practised speech. It probably was, considering he was a trained spy.

"Get where?" I was definitely confused. _At least there's no Taz to tease me about it_ I thought.

"You'll see," Aiden sounded irritated. He obviously didn't want to talk. I slipped my arm out of his grip and I could feel him relax a little. I stopped in my tracks and stared at Aiden.

"What are you stopping for?" Aiden walked back to me, but he didn't look calm. "Come on!" He tried to grab my arm again, but I pulled away.

"No! Not until you tell me what the heck is going on!" I could feel the anger growing inside of me.

"Jasmine, COME ON!" Aiden was losing his cool to. They could hear footsteps behind them and Aiden just completely lost it. "Jasmine, if you don't come with me, anything could happen," The footsteps were getting louder by the second, "You could die, I could die, you could end up expelled, I could lose my job as a protector, you could end up in hospital, Taz might hate me-" Aiden stopped. I couldn't tell whether it was because he had said something he hadn't meant to or because the footsteps seemed closer, but either way, Aiden's face turned bright red. "We have to move." Aiden sounded so panicked, that I almost felt sorry for him, but he still hadn't told me why they were running, and the thing I hate the most is not knowing everything.

"Look, I don't care about whatever is coming our way, I just-"I stopped because Aiden was now pointing behind me and making a motion that obviously meant 'Shut up'. When I looked back though, I saw nothing. He slowly and carefully took my hand and pulled me in, towards him. He smelt like coffee and chocolate. I could feel his heart beating against my chest.

"Don't make a sound." He whispered into my ear. His breath was warm against my cold hard body. He very slowly made a motion to move into the shadows. Still gripping me tightly (and me gripping back), we swiftly moved into the shadows. When we reached the wall, Aiden quickly let go of me and pushed himself against the wall. He gestured for me to do the same. When we were well hidden, we stopped and listened. After about 3 minutes of waiting, I heard a shuffling sound across the left wall. In the dim light there was, I could make out the shadow of a big, burly man. He seemed to be doing something to the wall. Once the man was done, he moved back from the way he came. Once he was out of earshot, I moved off the wall and stood right in front of Aiden, so that I was face to face with him.

"Oh, my, god. You couldn't have told me?" I retorted. I was very annoyed that Aiden hadn't told me anything.

"Before we argue, can we check out what he was doing with the wall?" Aiden tried to go around me, but I grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall.

"Where are the others?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I-I don't know," Aiden looked worried now that I had brought up the others.

"You don't know?" I loosened my grip on him.

"I'm sorry," Aiden slipped away from me and walked to the opposite wall. I followed.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Aiden sounded confused. I walked up behind him and read what the wall said.

"What?" I read the wall several times, but no matter how many times I rubbed my eyes, the wall always read the same thing:

_**T**ck5es_


	3. Chapter 3

__**Hey! Thx for making it this far, this chapter from Ella's P.O.V...thz! r&r**

_Chapter 3:_

_Ella_

"Taz!" I yelled for the hundredth time. "I hate you!" Just in the hour we had been walking, I had broken 6 of my nails (3 on each hand), I'd broken both my heels on my _new_ boots and I'd messed my hair up like crazy. And it was all Taz's fault. She was the one who suggested they crawl through the small hole in the wall of the tunnel. I had told them that it led to nowhere, but had they listened? No, of course not. _Ignore the blond one, she has no head!_ I thought has we trudged through the tunnel. Gail had already run off and I didn't want another gone, but I thought if maybe I just slipped away...

"Guys, stop this." Sophie was trying her best to calm us down. It was not working. Taz was still agitated because of Jasmine (she really didn't like her) and I was now even more agitated because another of my nails were broken. _Great. _I thought. _Seven down, three to go!_

"Bloody hell." Taz cursed. I didn't know whether to start arguing or to just shut up and stop walking with these girls. Before I could decide, I heard a deafening scream come from the other side of the wall. Although I had had already 4 years of spy training and I knew I should have leant against the wall and waited till the screaming stopped, I ran up to the wall and started banging and yelling.

"Hello? HELLO?" I was screaming. This was going against _all _of my training but I kept persisting.

"Ella please, stop." Sophie was saying to me, surprisingly calmly. I turned on my heel to face the others. I was not going to let Sophie stop me from saving my friends.

"Do you even care that James, Xavier, Aiden and Jasmine's life are on the lines?" I asked.

"Well, first I should start by saying that we've only known them for, like, 5 minutes. But in other news, I do. But I have a question for you. Do you enjoy living?" Sophie was dead serious. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the wall. Secretly, I was listening to Sophie's advice and so I didn't bang on the wall. _I _do_ enjoy living! _I leaned in and pressed my ear in to the wall.

"What does it say?" I heard Jasmine ask.

"I'm not sure." Aiden answered. He sounded confused.

"What?" I heard Jasmine scrap her hand against the wall. "What are these symbols?"

"I don't know." Aiden was getting more confused by the second. I heard Jasmine slap her hand against Aiden (and the only reason I knew that Jasmine had slapped Aiden, is because I heard Aiden flinch). Taz stepped forward, suddenly interested.

"Aiden, snap out of your confused trance and come back to life!" I could tell that they were close, because Jasmine whispered to him. Taz clenched her jaw.

"You're very close to me." Aiden whispered, but he didn't step back, I had had enough training to know that. Taz looked like she was going to throw a fit, but she kept her cool.

"Sorry." Yet again, Jasmine did not pull back.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME? IT'S TAZ!" Taz just lost it. "HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" There was a loud shuffling sound as Aiden slipped away from Jasmine (literally) and came up to the wall.

"TOPAZ?" Aiden was calling. Usually, Taz would yell at whoever had called her Topaz, but today she seemed to relax hearing Aiden's voice. There was a huge crash as Aiden started to break down the wall. I stepped back, but Taz stayed there. Sophie had had enough and she ran away, in the direction they came. I jumped out, grabbed Taz's arm and pulled her away. Just in time because Aiden stumbled into the tunnel with Jasmine standing behind with her hand over her mouth. Aiden ran up to Taz, while she stayed rooted to the spot. I stopped in front of Taz before Aiden could reach her.

"What do you think you're doing?" I shrieked. "Barging into here like it's something you do every day?"

"It is something I do every day." Aiden said flatly. I groaned.

"You realise that the hairs not blonde, it's golden!" I recited.

"Did Goldilocks look smart in little bear's bed?" Aiden turned to face me. I could feel my face turn red.

"She was smart enough to run off." I was trying my best to come up with come backs that would top Aiden's. Aiden raised an eyebrow. The last come back wasn't as good as I had meant it to be.

"It obviously sounded better in your head." Aiden said sarcastically. I nodded, embarrassed. Aiden tilted his head in the direction of the wreckage, grabbed for me and Taz as quick as a flash and pulled us to the wall. Jasmine followed us and ran up to Aiden's chest, wrapping her arms around him. Taz held in a scream and slammed Jasmine against the wall next to her. I couldn't help but burst out laughing, but I was stopped when Aiden smacked his hand against my mouth. I quickly turned my head in Aiden's direction and glared at him. Aiden didn't take his hand away.

"Shut up you idiotic fool." There came a voice from the other side of the wreckage. Aiden's hand went slack on my mouth.

"Are you o-" Jasmine was stopped as Taz slammed her against the wall, _again_.

"Are you okay?" Taz whispered, stepping in front of Aiden. I caught him as he fell forward.

"He's not okay." Taz stepped forward and helped me with keeping him up. There came a loud BANG from behind the wreckage and then footsteps coming towards us. 3 figures appeared in front of us and Aiden slipped out of our grip as he completely fainted. James was standing in the middle with his half smile. Xavier was on the left with a complete serious expression, but it wasn't working because apparently that 'bang' had landed on his face. On the right was a boy who I had never seen before. He was a small skinny man with a huge mass of white hair, in about his early 30's. _I am so confused..._Now I definitely looked like a blond.

"Who is...oh my god." The white haired guy spoke to the unconscious Aiden. I could see the man's face go sickly white in the dim lighting.

"I-I'm...m-my name...um..." The man was stammering. He looked like he was about to cry. I stepped forward and took the guy's hand, yet he didn't look up.

"Hi, I'm Ella." I was trying to be as gentle as I could. It must have been working because even Taz looked concerned for him now.

"I'm Mich. Short f-for-"

"Michael?" I guessed. Mich nodded his head. Taz steeped forward politely as she could, which was very polite considering how well she could kick ass.

"I'm Taz," Taz pointed to herself, "and this is Jasmine." Jasmine stepped away from the shadows, tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry." Mich crouched down next to Aiden and cried. Aiden's limp body stirred and he shot up so quickly, I was worried he was having a heart attack.

"Saw...I thought...was this...saw..." Aiden sank back down. Taz knelt down next to him and whispered something in his ear. Aiden whispered back, loudly.

"But-but...he dead...not alive...he dead." Aiden stammered. Taz stood up in shock and ran down back down the tunnel, in the direction of the room, screaming, 'Headmistress! Headmistress!'

"Aiden?" Mich lifted his head and stared at Aiden.

"You...not...live...sent from God." Aiden still seemed dazed. Mich looked like he was about to launch himself on Aiden, so I stepped forward and held him back. Mich started to struggle.

"Aiden! Please, let me go! Aiden!" The boy was straining away from me. James stepped forward and helped me keep him back.

"Please! Let me go! Please!" I felt extremely sorry for the man who had started crying now.

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own good." Xavier stepped forward and gave some sort of drink to the man. Accidently, because of the man's struggling, some of the drink splashed up onto my face. I felt my strength seeping out of my body.

"XAVIER, YOU IDIOIT!" James was yelling. "ELLA? ELLA?" O was trying to respond put my throat seemed to be closing against my will. I doubled over in pain, clutching my stomach. I couldn't feel her body. I couldn't move at all. I couldn't even scream. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. The last thing I saw was James and Xavier bending over me.

v

"Ella? Are you with me? Ella?" Someone was shaking me, trying to wake me up. "Ella?"

"James? Is that you?" My sentence turned out to be more like, 'Amed? It bat to?'

"Pardon?" The voice came again. I strained to open my eyes, but they just wouldn't open.

"No, he's Aiden's _brother_!" Sophie's voice seemed miles away.

"I know that, but you don't know him, so you don't know, he could be his cousin!" Xavier sounded like he was shouting, but to me it wasn't more than a whisper. _Urgh, open you stupid eyes._ Finally, my eyes fluttered open. I was in our room, lying on my bed, with James squeezed on the bed, sitting next to me. Sophie was where she usually was, at her desk, fighting with Xavier who was sitting _on_ the desk (which I was surprised at, Sophie didn't usually let people sit on her desk). Taz was in the bathroom, by the sounds of it. She seemed to be having a war with the toilet.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Ella!" Everyone turned to Taz who had stormed out of the bathroom, finishing the war I suspiciously thought she lost.

"You blonde. We're all here trying to figure out who _this_ is," Taz pointed at Mich, who was lying on her bed, "and all you can say is 'hello'?" Taz took a step closer every word she said, so by the time she was finished she was standing over me. "I hate you." Taz stormed out of the room.

"I was asleep, in case you hadn't realised." I screamed out the door. I tried to get up, but I didn't have the strength.

"Ella, um, I've already explained to the other girls but, um, the reason we're here." James was choosing his words carefully. "So, um, well as you know there is a war coming and, um, you're going to need as much protection as you can get, so-"

"You're her to protect us, and since we're the best you've got, we're helping." I finished.

"Uh, yeah." James stood up and put out his hands. "Hi, I'm James, and guess what?"

"I WASN'T DONE WITH YOU!" Taz stormed in with Aiden following behind looking slightly dazed. "YOU NEED TO PICK UP YOUR ACT OR YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT COULD COME AT YOU NEXT!" Taz's face turned as red as a tomato. I found the strength to stand up. I staggered up to Taz until we could feel each other's breath.

"You're right. I never know. So why don't I just leave?" I whispered. Taz seemed to slacken a little.

"I-I...um...I didn't...um...well..." Taz stepped away from me shaking her head and tears in her eyes. I tried to restrain myself, but I couldn't help it, I felt sorry for Taz. I should have been the best to understand since I was the only who knew that her dad had left her family when she was only 2 years old.

"Oh my god, Taz I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm so sorry." I stepped forward, except this time to take Taz's hand. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Taz was trying to stop herself from crying. She was like that all the time. Usually I would tell her, 'It doesn't make you a baby if you cry!', but this time, I let her do whatever it took to calm herself down.

"You guys," Sophie sounded worried. Taz ran over with me limping behind her. "It's Michael." Sophie pointed to her computer screen. It read:

**_Michael Dart_**

_Birthday: 5 July 1981_

_Birth Place: __10 Union Square East, Suite 2E, New York, NY, United States_

_Family: Alice Dart (mother), Marcus Dart (father), Aiden Dart (brother)_

_Family Birthdates: Alice Dart=4 May 1951_

_ Marcus Dart=21 August 1649_

_ Aiden Dart=21 October 1995_

_Date of Death: 21 October 1999_

"Oh...my...god..." Taz stepped back every word and landed on my bed.

"Aiden has a brother?" I asked Xavier.

"I swear, I didn't know." Xavier looked guilty.

"Aiden has a brother and he di-di-died? But we saw him." I turned to Sophie who looked confused.

"You guys okay?" Aiden was standing in the doorway. Taz ran over to him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry." She muttered.

"Um..." Aiden pulled away from Taz. He looked confused. "For what?"

'"Uh, Taz, He has amnesia." Sophie said carefully.

"Excuse me?" Aiden looked past Taz at Sophie. "Who…where…?"

"Um, well, er...read this." Sophie pointed to her screen again. Aiden leaned in and read the details.

"Please don't make me." Aiden pulled away from the screen and sat on Jasmine's bed, which had been added yesterday. Jasmine came and sat next to him (much to Taz's dislike).

"Aiden?" Jasmine asked softly.

"Yes, strange girl?" Aiden stuffed his face in his hands and shifted away from Jasmine.

"I'm Jasmine and, well, tonight was a bit chaotic."

"A bit?" Taz muttered

"And something big in your life happened." Jasmine continued. "Well, your brother, Michael, tonight, he, um, he-" Jasmine was stopped by someone at the door.

"Hey brother, I'm back."

_a_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Sophie_

I wasn't sure how many bad things could happen in these past few days, but, so far, I could think of 8. First, some crazy lady THE FIRST DAY BACK attacked me, when I wasn't ready to defend. Then, I woke up in a room 2 days later with 3 new boys, Aiden, James and Xavier (Xavier, happening to like me), and also a new girl, Jasmine. _Then_, Taz with Ella dragged me into a tunnel. While _in_ the tunnel, Taz brought us through a hole in the wall. While in the, well, _wall_, Ella and Taz were fighting the whole way. After, while we were walking, we heard Aiden and Jasmine on the other side of the wall. Taz flipped and screamed and pounded on the wall. Aiden replied by pounding on the wall and screaming Taz's name. By then I had decided to run, so I ran back the way we had come and found a way to our room from there. When we got to the room, I started researching and found out something funny about Aiden, that he had a brother. That was all cool; until I found out he had died. The others had come back by then, but Aiden wasn't there. I showed Taz, Ella, Jasmine, James and Xavier the document. Xavier kept protesting that the document could be wrong and maybe Michael (Aiden's brother) was his cousin. Also, Ella said something about Aiden's brother being alive. Aiden came back and Taz and Jasmine were saying sorry when Aiden's brother (the dead one) appeared at the door.

v

"M-m-Michael?" Aiden looked up slowly, with wide eyes. "I-we thought you were d-d-d-"

"Dead?" Michael finished for Aiden. "Yeah, I thought so too. It's a long story, so I'll talk to you later, but for now, I'm here to help the Gallagher Girls."

"What?" Taz shrieked. "I mean, um, well, we don't need you."

"Aright then, I'll just leave." Michael said casually. Taz looked very proud of herself. "Come on Aiden, James, Xavier. The _lady_ wants us to leave."

"No!" Ella stepped in. I wasn't sure why, but Ella's face turned bright red.

"I only meant you." Taz snarled at Michael.

"Fine, but if _they_ can't leave then I can't leave." Michael said flatly.

"Oh my god." Taz grunted. She turned away for the bathroom and slammed the door. I wasn't sure whether to follow her. Taz wasn't always the brightest, well; she was never really the brightest. I ended my 'self war' and stood up to go comfort Taz.

"What?" Taz snarled as I slid in the door. She was sitting on the toilet seat with her head in her hands. I could hear an occasional sob.

"Um, well, are you okay?" Taz looked up. Her face was smudged with mascara which Ella had forced her to know wear (long story), and her hair was falling out of the small ponytail she could get it into.

"Do I-" Taz started, but I just held up my hands.

"Alright, you're not okay. But I-we have never seen you like this, what's wrong?" I sat on the edge of the bath.

"Don't worry." Taz stuffed her head back in her hands. I just crossed my arms and raised one eyebrow in a 'really?' kind of way. Taz looked up and let out a small laugh.

"What?" I dropped the look and slumped down, my arms hanging by my side.

"That look so does not suit you." Taz took her hair out and then tied it back up in a messy bun.

"Ella would kill you." I said, straightening up.

"Why?" Taz asked in an 'I-so-don't-want-to-know' voice.

"Because you look like a mess and there a boys right outside the door." I said in my 'I-told-you-anyway' voice. "Let me help," I saw the look on Taz's face and added "Please?"

"Fine." Taz sighed.

"Yay!" I jumped up and grabbed a hairbrush.

"I know him." Taz whispered while I worked on her hair.

"Which one?" I laughed.

"The un-dead one." I stopped mid brush and ran to the front of Taz.

"How?"

"It's a long story." Taz said looking down. I just shuffled further forward. Taz sighed one of those big sighs which means 'I actually meant I don't want to talk about it.'

"He supposed to be dead..." I was trying to help. "There's a start."

"Yeah and here's your finish," Taz said cheerfully, "My dad killed him." Taz's cheerfulness faded to dullness.

"What?" I knew that Taz's dad was a top-secret spy, with, like, a million aliases, but he would never kill anyone. What I also knew was that Mr (well he didn't really have one specific last name); well Taz's dad was dead.

"My dad. The murderer. But, like, a good murderer, like Sirius Black."

"Sirius wasn't a murderer."

"Then how come he went to Azkaban? I thought he killed that little pathetic dude."

"Taz." I just wanted to hear the story and I knew Taz was purposely holding herself up.

"Sorry. My dad. The murderer. The man who committed suicide. Well not really."

"WHAT?" I shrieked. Taz lunged over and clamped her hand against my mouth. I mumbled. Taz slowly took her hand away from my mouth and glared at me. "Sorry. But, I thought your dad died in Paris, driving Princess Diana off the road, in 1997."

"He did, but do you think that was an accident?"

"Your dad never drank, so how could he have been drunk?"

"Exactly, Sophie."

"But, your dad would never kill himself either; he has enough aliases to cover himself."

"He didn't purposely kill himself. He took the name Henri Paul and went to drive for Princess Diana until Michael Achille Dart was off his trail. But, Mr Achille Dart heard about the new driver, Henri Paul, and was suspicious, as all spies would be. Apparently, this spy really hated my father because he went ahead and put some gas in the car that made my father appear drunk."

i didn't know what to say. All I said was, "Oh."

"Yeah. You know, today would have been his 45th birthday."

"Didn't you say he was a murderer? Who'd he kill? Wait, didn't you say he killed Mr Achille-I mean, Michael?"

"He did."

"But, no offence, and I'm sorry, but, didn't your dad die before Michael? So what, he came back from the dead to kill him?"

"I spy always plans Sophie. You should know that."

"What'd he do?" I got up and locked the door. "Plant a bomb in his house?"

"First, but that only killed his mum. Then he decided the job wasn't right for him. He called NYPD in 1995 and told them about the man who killed his own mother. Then, my dad put poison in the food that was planned to be given to the prisoner in cell 1202."

"I'm really sorry Taz."

"It's alright."

"It must have also taken a while to catch Michael."

"Not really, only 2 years."

"Really Taz? That is a while."

"I guess." There was a knock at the door and Taz jumped into the bath and closed the curtain.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's Aiden." A voice came from the other side of the door.

"Don't let him in." Taz whispered from behind the curtain.

"Taz, don't take the anger you have on his brother out on him."

"Please." Taz begged. I unlocked the door.

"Come in." Aiden walked in and looked around the bathroom. After about 2 seconds, he ripped down the bath curtain.

"Just taking a bath." Taz said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry." Aiden sat on the edge of the bath. Taz sat up.

"For what?" Taz asked.

"For 2 reasons. One for my brother killing your dad. And two for being an eavesdropper." Taz let out a small laugh. Tears were starting to fall down her face. She buried her face in her hands and I heard her start crying.

"I'm really sorry Taz." I stood up and was about to leave when Aiden grabbed my arm and mouthed 'Please stay.' I sat back down on the toilet seat and grabbed the hairbrush from the sink. I walked over to Taz and started to brush her hair again. I grabbed a hair elastic and started to pull Taz's hair out of her face into a ponytail. Aiden got up and squeezed into the bath with Taz. Taz looked up and laughed.

"What is this, a beauty salon?" Taz stood up.

"If it is, it worked. You look beautiful." Aiden said. We all just sat there for a minute in silence. The Aiden stood up and took Taz's hand, then led her outside to the others.

"I knew that would work." I muttered to myself. I heard a loud BANG come from outside the bathroom. I went outside to find Michael and Taz on the floor, lying next to each other.

"Oh my god! What happened? Taz!" I was really worried. I couldn't move from the bathroom doorway. Xavier walked over and grabbed my hand before I could burst out in tears. I found this really sweet; until I found out he was bringing me into the bathroom to talk.

"No way am I going in there! I've spent enough time in _that _place. I won't be going in there for a while." I walked over to my bed, sat down and buried my head in my hands, crying. My life sucked.

"Taz isn't dead." Xavier came over, sat down and put his arm around me. "But she's very close to. We need your help to get them _both_ back." I looked up and wiped my eyes, which were spilling mascara.

"Why can't you do it?" I sniffled.

"Please, Sophie." Xavier stood up and extended his hand for her to take. I took his hand and walked over to Taz and Michael. I buried my head in Xavier's shoulder and cried some more.

"I know what to do." I heard Aiden offer.

"Then do it, Fire!" James shouted.

"I'm going to need..." I didn't hear him finish before I blacked out and crashed to the floor.

v

I was woken by a strangled scream. I sat up as quick as a flash, but, as soon as I sat up, I sank back down again. Every bone in my body hurt. I could barely move and when I tried to twist my head in the direction of the screaming, the top of my head burned.

"Where am I?" I croaked. I didn't know if there was anybody to hear me but it was worth a try.

"Sophie, please shut up." I heard Xavier whisper.

"What happened to me?" I whispered.

"You got the same attack that Taz and Mr Achille Dart did."

"You mean Michael?" I croaked. I turned my head slightly to find Xavier shaking his head, hard.

"No. I do not mean 'Michael'." Xavier said Michael like it was some horrible disease, not the name of some un-dead guy.

"Taz or Aiden?" I asked. I knew that he knew about Taz's dad.

"Taz told all of us." Xavier said.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"2 days," Xavier said. I tried to sit up again and when I did she found that Xavier, James, Aiden, Michael and I had all been stuffed into some van of some kind. James checked his watch. I expected him to sprout out some grapple hook or something from it, but all he said was, "Evening, Sleeping Beauty. It's 11pm." I rolled my eyes and looked through a little window that separated the back of the van from the front seats. I found Taz and Ella in the seats and Jasmine was squashed in the middle. Taz looked fairly dazed and her breathing was slow, but other than that, she seemed to be fine. Ella was driving.

"HIT THE BRAKES!" Taz screamed. She seemed awake now. There was a sudden lurch forward and then a loud THUD as we stopped.

"What the hell was that?" I shrieked to the front. Taz looked back at them.

"Well," Taz sighed. "Welcome to cell 1202."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

_Taz_

"Why did we come here?" Sophie asked as we stood outside the entrance to cell 1202.

"To find out if Mr Achilles Dart really did die," I answered. I thanked the security guard at the door. The security guard was bald and fat, in other words, he looked like one of those security guards at the front of some private car park, who really didn't want to be there. I had conned the man into letting us into the cell. It wasn't hard, a bubble gum pack away and there we were. The room was dark and damp. It reminded me of the dark alleyways in New York. Aiden tried to follow, but the security guard stopped him.

"One at a time, sir," he said in the gruff voice security guards have. I turned to find a plate of food that looked like it had been sitting there for years on end. Next to the food was tape stuck on the floor in the shape of a body (like what they have at the scene of a murder/death) with the hands over the neck. I knew that this was the taped body of Michael. I glanced back at my friends (and Michael) and found the security guard about 10 feet back glaring at Michael.

"Hey, it's my body." Michael said, laughing and pointing at the taped body. "Well, a taped version of my body," he added. The security guard, luckily, wasn't paying any attention.

"Excuse me," I stepped forward, talking to the security guard, who stepped forward as well. "But, has any other prisoner been in this room, apart from the man who died?" I asked. I heard Michael snicker. I shot him a deadly, yet quick, look. Michael stepped into the shadows.

"No, ma'am," the security guard said. He was reaching for his gun, while staring at Michael.

"Are you sure?" I asked stepping forward again, but being careful _not_ to step out of the cell.

"Yes, ma'am," the security guard said, staring at Michael still. "I think you've brought the wrong friend," the security guard said, nodding towards Michael.

"Oh, no, we brought him here on purpose. He's the right one," I said in a voice that made me seem beautiful but completely deadly. "I'm sure of it, Officer...?"

"Tancred. Officer Tancred." Officer Tancred drew his gun and pointed it at Michael.

"Now, there's no need for that," I said, stepping in between Michael and the gun. "You need him."

"Why, in the world, would _I_ need _him_?" Officer Tancred said through gritted teeth, nodding at Michael.

"For information on Mrs Dart's and Henri Pauls death," I said, trying to calm myself before I kicked this guy in the face.

"What has he got to do with the death of Henri Paul? And by the way, Mr Paul died in France; it's none of our business," Officer Tancred said, still holding up the gun.

"Oh but it is. You see...wait, I'll only tell you if you _promise_ not to kill my _friend_." I said the last word with great difficulty.

"Fine," Officer Tancred sighed, putting down his gun. "Follow me." Officer Tancred led the way to a dark soundproofed room; made to cooperate with prisoners _without_ anybody else listening. There was a desk in the middle with 3 chairs around it (2 at one edge, 1 on the other), but that was all. Michael and I sat on the end of the desk with 2 seats while Officer Tancred sat on the other. The others stood behind us.

"Henri Paul died in France," Officer Tancred said.

"We know," Michael said, with a tinge of annoyance in his tone.

"Then why are we here?" Officer Tancred stood up and was about to leave until Aiden bolted to the door, blocked it and raised an eyebrow.

"No one leaves," Aiden said, flatly. Officer Tancred trudged back over to the desk. Once he had sat down he stared at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You look like Mr Paul. What is your name...your full name?" Officer Tancred asked me.

"Amelia Diffenbaugh," I said. I had heard the name before but I couldn't remember where...

"Can I please see some ID?" Officer Tancred asked, while writing down on a piece of paper.

"I'm 32 and haven't been asked that question since I was 19." I said, looking up at the ceiling as if I was remembering the old days.

"Then give me your birth certificate," Officer Tancred said looking up, without lifting his head.

"Oh, yeah," I said in a sarcastic voice, "Because I carry my birth certificate around with me everywhere."

"GIVE ME PROOF THAT YOU ARE THE 32 YEAR OLD AMELIA DIFFENBAUGH THAT YOU SAY YOU ARE!" Officer Tancred screamed at me. Aiden stepped forward. I grabbed a glass of water and started casually drinking.

"Excuse me, but I would not like you screaming at my wife like that," Aiden said. I spat the water all over the table. His wife?

"That was mineral water!" I shouted trying to cover up for my spit take. "I am allergic." I put the glass down and leaned back against the cold, hard chair, pushing Aiden's hand off my shoulder in the midst. Officer Tancred wiped a bit of spit off his clothes and stood up.

"I will go find you some still water then," He said. He stiffly walked out of the room.

"YOUR WIFE?" I screamed at Aiden as soon as Officer Tancred had left the room.

"It seemed to be more of a cover for you," Aiden said. James burst out laughing and so did Ella.

"Now do you have proof for our marriage, Sherlock?" I asked, standing up and coming nose to nose with Aiden.

"No," Aiden whispered, "Your breath smells like peppermint toothpaste." I took a tiny step back. Aiden was still super close to me. I could feel my face getting hot. Officer Tancred walked in the door. Aiden did the best cover up for why me and him were standing so close...he kissed me. I could feel the warmth on my lips has he moved in closer. He smelt so much like chocolate...and flowers...and mint...his breath was warm against my cold face...I could feel him relax more...like he was...I pulled away and quickly sat back down.

"Here's your water ma'am," Officer Tancred said. His face was bright red. He knew he may have interrupted something. I quickly took the glass and drank all of the water. When I finally put the glass down I muttered, "Thank you."

"Here's your ID, honey," Aiden said, passing me a small card. When I looked back, I saw Aiden's face was full of surprise. I looked at the card instead and found a real driver's license in my hand. It had a picture of me on it but it read '_Amelia Diffenbaugh. D.O.B: 3__RD__ May 1979 Address: __123 West 44th St.  
>New York, NY, Room 25 Registration Plate: 1A-2345<em>. I gave the drivers license to Officer Tancred.

"Fine," Officer Tancred said, after reading the license, "What do I need to know."

"Mr Paul killed Mrs Dart and Mr Achille Dart," I said. I had said the story 2 times already, what harm could a third do?

"No," Officer Tancred said. "Mr Achille Dart killed Mrs Dart, and Mr Dart's death was accidental."

"Accidental? Really?" I crossed my arms and leant back in the cold, hard chair.

"Yeah," Officer Tancred said. He sounded confused, he looked confused and he definitely _was_ confused.

"Well it wasn't. Mr Paul was killed because a gas came out of the vents that made him appear drunk. He lost control of the wheel and died. But, before that, Mr Paul was trying to get rid of Mr Achille Dart because he was being chased by him. So, first he planted a bomb in his house. That only killed Mr Dart's mother, Alice Dart. Are you getting me?" I asked Officer Tancred who slowly nodded his head.

"I guess," Officer Tancred sighed.

"So, because Mr Paul wasn't dead when Alice Dart died, he then called NYPD and reported the man who murdered his mother. He then put poison in the food that was planned to give to the prisoner in cell 1202. The next day, Mr Paul died and the day after that they caught Mr Dart and placed him into cell 1202 where he ate the food and di...well he didn't really die, apparently," I said. Officer Tancred stood up, collected his papers and left the room without a word.

"Well...that went well," Aiden said.

"I hate you and am never talking to you again," I said to Aiden.

"Taz..." Sophie sighed. "Don't say that, you know you don't mean it."

"How can you hate him?" Ella screamed. "That was the best kiss I have _ever_ seen!"

"No," I stormed out of the room. The hall way was dead silent. No screams of protest, nothing. I walked out the way we had come and quickly got into the van. I was _definitely_ driving this time. I was quickly joined by Aiden and Ella who sat with me at the front. Aiden made sure he sat in the middle. I could hear James, Jasmine, Sophie and Xavier getting into the back. Ella flinched, her eye twitched.

"Do you want to go back with James?" Aiden asked.

"I'm not talking to you. Any enemy of Taz's is an enemy of me," Ella said flatly. I love her.

"Do you want to go back with James?" I asked. I was completely ignoring Aiden.

"Um...well...I mean...no," Ella stammered.

"You can go," I smiled.

"No, I'm not leaving you with...You-Know-Who," Ella said, nodding her head towards Aiden.

"You mean Voldemort?" Aiden asked.

"Did you hear something?" I asked, mock confused.

"Why aren't we moving yet?" James asked through the vent.

"Sorry," I put the van in reverse and started driving. There was a big jerk as I accidentally tried to drive over a small car.

"TAZ!" Everyone screamed.

"Sorry," I muttered. "Let's go."

"Taz watch out for the small car!" BUMP! "RED LIGHT!" SCREECH! "Both hands on the wheel!"

"I've got it under control Ella! I know how to drive!" I screamed.

"Unlikely," Ella muttered. James laughed. He had taken over Aiden's spot after Aiden was dropped off at some old brick house. I had no idea why I stopped...maybe so I could get Aiden _out _of the van. It was my deepest wish.

"I'm sexy and I know it..." I stopped at the gates of the Gallagher Academy and heard the security guard singing along to LMFAO.

"Dude, you can't sing," I smiled. "You can't sing Daniel, just let me in." I said a little louder.

"Hey Taz," LMFAO guard said. The gates opened slowly and I drove in at the pace of a snail.

"2 hours later," James said in a French accent.

"OWW!" There came a scream from the back of the van.

"Gail?" I heard Sophie ask. I slammed on the brakes. Everyone lurched forward, but I really didn't care at the moment.

"GAIL?" I screamed and looked back. I couldn't see anything, so I jumped out, ran to the back of the van and ripped open the door. Sophie was sitting back in her seat with her hand over her mouth and Xavier was right beside her (literally) with wide eyes. James and Ella were holding hands. Ella had her hand (her other hand) over her mouth. James was prodding at a pile of rags in the middle. Gail scrambled out of the ragas and ran towards me.

"Why did you go to jail? What did you do _this _time Taz?" Gail was getting closer to me every word she said.

"Nothing!" I shouted. I stormed into the school. It was deadly silent, and with a shock, I realised that it was lights out...the whole school was asleep...and I wasn't supposed to be up. I headed towards the stairs and was about to make my way up before I was stopped by a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Topaz Vincent," A voice came from behind me. It was like getting a thousand knives struck through my body.

"Yes, Professor Buckingham," I turned around. The person behind me wasn't Professor Buckingham, but my, well, it was, I guess, well, it was my mother. The tall slim woman had pulled her long, black, wavy hair back into a bun. She was wearing a short red dress that was pulled in at the chest with a black belt and a Gucci symbol on the front. Her black Gucci handbag sat on her shoulder, matching her belt. Her mouth was pinched into her evil smile that she wore on her good days. She turned me around so my back was facing the front doors. My mum had her eyes fixed on something at the door. When I turned around, I was unlucky to witness Aiden arm in arm with Jasmine, gliding into the school as if it was only the afternoon, not 2am. I turned back to my mother.

"What are you doing here, Camilla?" I asked. Mum raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here, _mum_?" I reworded reluctantly, ignoring Aiden and Jasmine.

"Well, my job of course," Mrs Vincent said obviously.

"Camilla-I mean Mrs Vincent?" Ella walked in, with James at her heels.

"Miss Baxter," Mrs Vincent nodded at Ella. "Topaz-"

"It's Taz," I quickly added.

"Topaz," Mrs Vincent continued. "I came to talk to you about your father."

"You mean the one who was being chased by a man who happens to be standing right behind you, and then thought he killed the man after the man killed him?" I said casually. "Yeah, I've heard a bit about him." I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. My mum suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Uh, yes, him," Mum turned to Ella and glared at her. "Where is the iced tea, Miss Baxter," She said, a little too harsh.

"Its 2 in the morning, ma'am," Ella curtsied and hurried to my side. I love my best friend.

"You know about your father. Well done. Do you know about me?" My mum raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"She looks like you," Aiden remarked. I couldn't help myself; I pushed him onto the stairs and watched as Jasmine stepped away from me.

"Feisty, Topaz, your father taught you well," My mum sat on the stairs next to Aiden. "Hello there…"Mum hesitated. "…um, sir?"

"Mum, no, it's more like Mr You've Ruined My Whole Entire Life!" I stormed up the stairs heading for our room. I was storming away when I remembered it was 2:20 in the morning.

"Headmistress Morgan, ma'am, how are you this morning?" I found myself staring into the eyes of my Headmistress.

"Grand, thank you, Topaz," Headmistress Morgan held my hand and gently pulled me to her office. "Please get me your friends."

"Yes, ma'am," My Headmistress let go of my hand and let me go and get the others. I didn't know how to react, so I just calmly walked down the stairs towards my friends (and Aiden and Michael and Jasmine) and talked.


	6. Chapter 6

___**I know i haven't updated in like, months, but here it finally is, chapter 6. PLZ COME BACK AND READ! I LOST ALL OF U!**_

_**As u may (or may not) have realized, i have changed the story to first person, cos i like writing with it better. (idk man) so, yeah, hope u like it. BIG CHANGE! u'll c ) R&R plz!**_

_Chapter 6_

_Ella_

When Taz started walking down the stairs all nothing-is-wrong, I knew something was up. I sat down on the cold, hard marble floor and waited. This was going to be a while. James sat down next to me and took my hand. I felt a surge of electricity go up my spine, like freaking Liam Payne was touching me and held back the shiver that was killing my back at the moment. Taz cleared her throat like she was about to say something real important.

"I've been at this school for like a week (and pretty much only been awake about 4 of those days), but I know that means the Headmistress needs to see us," Jasmine got up from next to Aiden and helped him up after her.

"What?" Taz was interrupted…by the new girl (the one she didn't like)…uh-oh.

"Um, what she meant to say was, coming Taz!" I shot up and accidentally pulled James with me, so that he ended up half on top of me; not that I minded. "You go and we'll follow." I smiled, all innocent like.

"No, no, don't follow me. New Girl seems to know what she's doing. She leads," Taz gestured for Jasmine to lead the group. Jasmine hesitated.

"I, well, I-I-I, I only overheard you and the Headmistress talking, and, and, and, well, I don't know the way," Jasmine muttered.

"Didn't think so," Taz huffed. She stomped up the stairs, _again_, and we all followed. When we got to the Headmistress' office, we found her sitting behind her desk, as usual, and a new teacher standing next to her. He looked about his mid-40's with a long brown jacket put over black trousers and a blue shirt that was half tucked into the pants, and all baggy up the top. He had a huge smile plastered across his face, that surprisingly wasn't fake and his eyes were a dark brown, but they were covered with his brown hair that was streaked with grey, which was messily everywhere.

"Sit, students," Headmistress Morgan instructed. I sat on the couch with Taz, Jasmine and Sophie squished around me, while the boys sort of lounged around the couch, finding somewhere comfy. Gail sat on Jasmines lap.

"Sean Brown, students, students, Sean Brown. To you students he is Professor Brown," Headmistress Morgan introduced us. There was lots of shaking hands before everyone sat back down again. Professor Brown remained standing. There was silence as Headmistress Morgan looked at us all. I distinctively saw her stop and stare at Taz for a few seconds before moving on to look at Xavier.

"Why?" Headmistress Morgan asked. Of course we all knew what she was asking specifically; she was asking why we were arriving at 2am in the morning.

"Taz's dad, ma'am," I spoke up after a long silence. "He died in Paris and we thought he might have killed a man that we think has come back to-never mind. The point is we went out to find answers," I rushed out my words. Why was everyone leaving _me_ to explain this?

"Is this true Topaz?" Headmistress Morgan asked Taz.

"Yes, ma'am," Taz nodded.

"And where and when exactly did your father die?" Headmistress Morgan asked, except it wasn't really a question, because we all knew she would know the answer to that. She got out a pen and some paper and wrote down _Paris, 31__st__ of August 1997_. Taz nodded.

"I believe so," Headmistress Morgan pocketed the paper and nodded.

"How'd you know?" I asked, even though I had known she had known, because well, she's Headmistress Morgan. I couldn't help but ask though, Taz had only told us and the only other person who knew about the death was…Taz's mum.

"Well, that was the most famous death of the decade, Miss Baxter," Headmistress Morgan looked up slightly from her papers.

"Pardon?" I leaned forward slightly from the couch, towards the desk. Headmistress Morgan looked up from her papers and leaned back in her chair.

"Even Australia grieved," Headmistress Morgan continued as if I hadn't said a thing. She raised her eyebrow slightly.

"Miss, my father wasn't _that _popular. I don't understand," Taz stood up, walked behind the couch and started pacing.

"Well, I can tell you now, Miss Vincent, the death of Princess Diana was very tragic," Professor Brown clicked his heels together. He knew he had won. Taz stopped pacing and pursed her lips.

"How'd you know?" Taz walked back up to the desk again. Headmistress Morgan leaned forward closer to Taz.

"A spy always knows, Miss Vincent," Headmistress Morgan whispered, just loud enough for us to hear the drift. Taz slumped down onto my lap. She had wanted answers and she hadn't gotten any. But I know how she felt, I didn't understand to, because the only people who knew about _Mr _Vincent's death were Taz, me, Sophie, Jasmine, Gail and the boys. There was also…oh, Mrs Vincent.

"Professor Brown, Headmistress Morgan, did Camilla Vincent tell you about the death," I asked. I wanted answers.

"Are you on to something, Miss Baxter?" Headmistress Morgan said, not looking at me.

"Headmistress Morgan, was this real?" I asked, popping my head around Taz's shoulder.

"Well, let's talk, Miss Baxter," Professor Brown started pacing behind the couch.

"Ella, what are you talking about?" Jasmine said cautiously, peeping at me from behind Gail. I ignored her and instead turned around to face Professor Brown.

"Was this real, I asked," I stood up, because craning my neck around to face the Professor was not fun, and definitely painful. Taz stopped pacing and stared at me, clearly puzzled. Victory! I, Ella Baxter, confused Topaz Vincent!

"Miss Baxter, are you asking if this was a CovertOperation?" Professor Brown smiled.

"Headmistress Morgan?" Sophie was obviously asking if this _was _a CovertOperation.

"Follow Professor Brown please, girls. Gail, you stay with me. Boys, you go to class," Headmistress Morgan started sorting through some files, as if we hadn't just figured out that the past week had all been a scam.

"All of it?" I asked. I was asking if _all _of this week was a fake. Headmistress Morgan didn't look up from her papers though, so I continued. "The boys? The attack? The tunnel? The us waking up in a strange room with a new girl? The jail? Even Michael?" I added as I stood from my seat.

"Pardon, Miss Baxter? Who?" Headmistress Morgan looked up. No puzzlement was anywhere to be found. There was no confused eyes, no puzzled expression, not one hint of puzzlement in her voice; yet I knew she was wondering who this boy I was mentioning was. I stood up slowly.

"After you Professor Brown," I gestured towards the door. Professor Brown headed for the door with no hesitations. Headmistress Morgan went back to her papers and ignored the fact that she didn't know something. Gail got up form Jasmine and let her go before sitting back down. The rest of us followed Professor Brown out the door in the hallway, where the sword of Gilly Gallagher stood. We all walked around it cautiously; girls once set their hair on fire when they touched the glass that protected the sword. The boys went off to their classes while the girls and I followed Professor Brown. I glanced back at Gail quickly in the Headmistress' office before Headmistress Morgan closed the door.

Professor Brown led us towards a mirror. Professor Brown stood in front of the mirror, which scanned him and slowly slid away to reveal 2 rusty elevator doors.

"Where does this elevator take us, sir?" Jasmine asked cautiously.

"Sublevel 2," Professor Brown said flatly. The elevator doors opened and I happily stepped in, where I found myself reflected on every wall. I smiled to myself and Taz smirked. She then backed away and looked at the floor; she hated mirrors, cameras and really, anything where she could see herself again (although that didn't help, because there was a mirror on the floor as well). Sophie just looked at Jasmine and smiled; she was trying to be friendly. Typical Sophie. Jasmine smiled back slightly, but she went solemn again when she saw Taz. Professor Brown noticed this and picked up Jasmines chin. He smiled at her sweetly and she smiled back, but as soon as he let her chin go to prick himself with the needle that had popped out of the wall, she dropped her head again and looked at her reflection on the floor. I touched her hand slightly and looked at her reflection on the floor, to remind her that someone was still there for her. When I saw her wipe a tear away from her eye, I looked up and tried to give Taz a death stare, but the elevator lurched up and my death stare ended up on the wall. Once the elevator stopped, Professor Brown turned to look at us.

"Straight, left, left, right. Pick the thing up on the left, hold it by the handle and the head, put the thing on that is to your right; you're ready. Find your own little place and go. I'll be there soon," He strode out of the elevator and headed left. I blinked after him. What had he just said? Right, left, straight, left? Put on the thing to your right and hold it by the head and handle? Put on the thing to the left? Hopefully Taz'll remember. Speaking of the devil, Taz shoved past me and headed straight. Maybe it was straight, right, left, left?

"Ella, the doors do close; you know that right?" Sophie grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out while Jasmine shuffled out behind us. Sophie let go of me and instead fell into step with Jasmine behind us.

"Taz!" I ran after Taz as she turned on her heel to the left.

"What?" She hissed. I fell into step beside her. I was cautious not to get to close, mostly because she was in a bad mood, but also because, well, she was Taz. Making Taz mad would be like, killing a dog. Making Taz even madder when she's mad at the 'new girl' already, it's like killing Barack Obama; you just don't do it.

"I asked what you wanted." Taz made a face which meant she was trying to hold in a scream. She turned sharply on her heel again to the left. By then, I'd given up on trying to remember the directions Professor Brown had given us.

"Why do you hate Jasmine?" I glanced back slightly at Jasmine who was laughing with Sophie. I mean, she seemed nice enough.

"Why do I need a reason?" Taz gave me a slight death stare. I didn't look at the stare, because I knew it would win me over.

"You can't just hate her because she's new," I followed Taz as she turned to the right. I was pretty sure that now we were just looking for the room.

"When you don't know someone, Ella, you can make any impression you want," Taz stopped walking and looked at me. "Ella, you need to learn that we can't trust everyone. It's important, considering the fact that there is only one grade with more training then us now. Learn Ella," Taz turned on her heel, and opened a door which was at the end of the hallway. The room which the door led into was huge. It must have gone for at least 2 kilometres from the door to the wall on the opposite side, and it was at the least 1 kilometre wide (but I wouldn't really know, I'm not great at math). Running along the same wall as the door to the right were bulletproof vests. To the left on the same wall, were guns of all sizes.

"Well,I say!" Sophie exclaimed. "Isn't this a school where we learn how to protect ourselves? I'm pretty sure guns are not legal in the school, and considering rule number 126, chapter 5 of The Manual of-" Sophie was cut short by Taz raising a hand in a simple 'shut up' gesture.

"These aren't the schools," Taz examined each and every gun. "They belong to Sean Brown," Taz stopped pacing and looked at me intently. She was trying to tell me something. Something like 'maybe these guns don't just belong to Sean Brown'?

"Yes, but even then, according to The Manual of General Safety: Volume 3, chapter 13, rule 119, no gun is to be in the same building, yet alone 3 feet away from a student (make that 4 students) at the Gallagher Academy. All safety violations are to be reported to the Headmistress immediately. Professor Brown is to have his teaching ability taken away from him and is to be prohibited from putting another toe across the line of the entrance of the Gallagher Academy-"

"SOPHIE!" Taz couldn't take any more facts from The Manual of General Safety; no matter what volume it was. "These guns aren't just Brown's."

"They belong to more than just a 36 year old man, who takes _way _to many 'happy pills'," I looked at Taz, and only Taz. After being best friends for what seems like forever, we could do things like this; you know, be telepathicall-y.

"These guns belong to a whole school," Taz was walking towards me, smiling. She became happy when she realized I was still like her sister.

"These guns belong to Newington College for Boys," I took a step closer.

"And where do Aiden, James and Xavier go? And where did Michael used to go?" Taz stepped closer and we were now standing right in front of each other. Sophie gasped. Jasmine covered her mouth with her hands. Me and Taz just looked at each other and smiled as we said together, "Newington College for Boys."

**_hoped u liked it ;) stay tuned, nxt chapter soon. remember, plz review! i need help. this is my first fanfic :) plz?_**


End file.
